The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPZ17400’. ‘KLEPZ17400’ originated from a hand-pollination in July 2010 in Stuttgart, Germany between the female Pelargonium variety ‘KLEPZ08220’, also commercially known as MOONLIGHT ‘Fredo’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,067) and the male Pelargonium variety ‘KLEPZ09251’, also commercially known as MOONLIGHT ‘Loki’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,082).
Seeds from the hand-pollination were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A single plant was selected in June 2011 and subsequently named ‘KLEPZ17400’. In September 2011 ‘KLEPZ17400’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings. ‘KLEPZ17400’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.